A New Hope
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: When Anne was a baby. Trying to fill in some of the gaps.


A/N Okay this was supposed to end the Tomorrow Series with the hope for the future of a new baby, but when I started Anne, I realized that this conclusion of Tomorrow was the missing piece in the story. It won't fill in all the gaps. I'll have to write Tomorrow's College Years to truly finish filling in all the gaps, but this is what I can do for now.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Oh Anne, It's okay." Tomorrow lifted the crying baby. "Mommy's sorry she was paying more attention to the computer than you. But mommy doesn't seem to get a lot of work done at home with you and daddy distracting her." She cooed.  
  
"Is Anne okay?" Connor said coming in out of breathe. "I heard her crying from the basement."  
  
"She's fine. Just a little upset that I have so many distractions. One of which is this Oscar speech. It's just this movie was so personal how do I even talk to strangers about it? How can they possible understand what this means?"  
  
"It's okay they don't have to. We, the people who were there and have heard the legends, know what it means and that's enough. This is our legacy. One Anne will be a part of someday." He added looking down at his daughter, who was the most adorable baby with blonde curly hair and deep brown eyes, his and his father's eyes. Angel Eyes, Tom called them.  
  
"Not for many happy, safe years." Tomorrow scolded putting Anne back in her basinet. "I don't want her to charge recklessly ahead like me and mom. I'm kind of hoping she inherited some of the Angel common sense instead of the Summers' stubbornness."  
  
"Well a little Summers' stubbornness is okay" Connor smiled as he whirled her around, "After all we never would have gotten together if it hadn't been for your reckless streak and always needing my help."  
  
"I didn't always need your help." She started to pout when they kissed.  
  
"Excuse me" Kathy entered.  
  
"It's alright Kathy, what's wrong." Tom asked reluctantly pulling away from the kiss to look at their maid.  
  
"There's a man at the door who claims to be your father, but he says he can't come in until one of you come down." Kathy answered. "It's weird the people that show up at our doorstep after dark." She contemplated starting to clean up the library while watching Mrs. Tomorrow Angel running down the stairs.  
  
By the time Connor had gotten downstairs, Tomorrow was already being whirled around by Uncle Spike, Dad he scolded him, he's dad now.  
  
"How's my little girl?" Spike smiled as he finally let Tomorrow down.  
  
"I'm great dad, but why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Tomorrow playfully scolded clearly ecstatic to see her father again after several weeks. That's the price of being a movie star in L.A. with a hit movie series she sighed.  
  
"I wanted to surprise my family. Hey Connor" Spike acknowledged Connor's presence without turning his attention away from his daughter. "Everyone just loved the first movie, when it came to Sunnydale. Although I was surprised by the accuracy of some of the special effects and the fight sequences, not to mention the literary license the screen writer took with my books."  
  
"I swear I just gave the make-up artist a few sketches I said came from your personal collection of how your vampires were supposed to look and they went with it. As for the fight sequences well, I was in charge of them so yeah they were really good. But blame Connor for the rewrite. I think he had a problem with his dad being called the great poof throughout the entire series and of course we're changing the Buffy/Spike ending to a Buffy/Angel ending considering Connor doesn't like the guy playing you. And while you're in town you have to meet the girl playing Dru. She is so nice and I enjoy talking to her almost as much as I enjoyed talking to the real Dru all those years ago. You have to have tea with her."  
  
"It was almost like reliving Europe watching the flashbacks to the Scourges, but my favorite was you playing your mom." Spike said sadly.  
  
"Daddy, I know you only published the final books in your series that you wrote about mom to preserve her memory after the brain tumor took her. Well that's what we're doing too. I want everyone to know what an amazing mother I had, even if they never know that's who they're seeing." She hugged her father.  
  
"I know Pet," Spike half-smiled wiping his tears away. "Come on let's go up. I can't wait to see Annie again."  
  
"Anne, as in Mother's middle name, not the Broadway Musical. I swear I don't know why you think every woman in your family has to be connected to that god-awful play." Tomorrow shook her head as they walked upstairs to put Anne to bed before they went patrolling. 


End file.
